In telecommunications, error correction encoding methods (also called Forward Error Correction (FEC)) are used to protect so-called source data to be transmitted, from errors that will come from the transmission. To do this, redundancy is added to the source data in order to enable the recipient to detect and correct part of the errors.
The error correction encoding is followed with a modulation for transmission, that is why generally, the modulation and coding scheme (MCS) is used to designate both the error correction encoding and the modulation.
In prior art is known an error correction encoding method commonly called “turbo code”. This is an error correction encoding method, implementing in parallel at least two independent steps of systematic convolutive encoding of all the data to be encoded, and at least one time interleaving step changing the order for taking into account data for each of the encoding steps. Turbo codes are for example presented in French patent FR2675971. The decoding implements an iterative decoding algorithm based on the Bahl, Cocke, Jelinek and Raviv algorithm and an a posteriori maximum search.